


Необходимая жестокость

by Anonymous



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто очень старый драббл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Необходимая жестокость

— ...иначе ничего бы не вышло, — говорит Аарон с напряжённой улыбкой, которая только выглядит настоящей. — График был слишком плотный.  
Рик кивает. Не одну сотню раз он перебирал те события в поисках фатального промаха и возможности его избежать, но ничего не нашлось. В ключевые моменты в игру вступала слепая удача, а против удачи играть не имеет смысла.  
— Если бы мы не попали на тот рейс... — Кросс умолкает, не договорив фразу, но взгляд у него острый, пристальный. Тревожный. Он снова улыбается Рику той же ненастоящей улыбкой. — Вам даже не пришлось бы меня ловить.  
Он, разумеется, прав. Такой вариант Рик рассматривал разве что на сотню раз меньше и знает, как мало места оставалось у них на ошибку. Если бы Кросс и Марта Шеринг не выбрались из страны до того, как закончилось действие таблеток... Аарон Кросс уже не представлял бы угрозы. Он даже не был бы Аароном Кроссом — а Кеннет Джеймс Китсом не мог бы им повредить. У Кеннета Китсома не осталось бы для этого средств, только смутные воспоминания о том, чем он занимался и кем был эти четыре года.  
Воспоминания, которые он всё равно не сумел бы толком понять.  
Отчёты и материалы исследований Рику хорошо знакомы: может, рядовой Китсом звёзд с неба и не хватал, но без лекарств всё стало бы ещё хуже, чем было до его прихода в программу. Рику не по себе от одной мысли о том, что это значит на практике — сам он слишком привык полагаться на интеллект, чтобы не думать об этом. Их задачу такой поворот, конечно же, упростил бы, но Рик занимается этой работой слишком давно, чтобы позволить себе не видеть разницы между тем, что сделать необходимо, и тем, что кажется жутким ему самому.  
— Приказ на твой счёт всегда был один: уничтожить, — говорит он теперь, негромко, но твёрдо. Трудно сказать, почему Кросс вдруг заговорил на эту тему сейчас, когда всё это уже не имеет ровным счётом никакого значения, но Рик всё равно отвечает на незаданный вслух вопрос. — И я не стал бы его отменять.  
Кросс ничего не произносит в ответ, но что-то странное мелькает во взгляде, прежде чем он отводит глаза. Матовый отблеск чёрного бока “беретты” заполняет повисшую тишину.  
Рик знает, что объяснять ничего больше не нужно. Соратники или враги, они всегда отлично понимали друг друга.  
Жалеть не о чем. Он всегда предпочитал эффективные методы, был предан своей работе и не пасовал перед необходимостью жёстких решений, даже если от них могли пострадать люди.  
Бессмысленную жестокость никто из них никогда не любил.


End file.
